Universe vs. Wyatt
'''Universe vs. Wyatt '''is the eighth episode of the first season of FA. Plot Ben is reminiscing about his fun times with Evil Shocksquatch when he gets a call from Giorgio. Evil Shocksquatch has stolen Giorgio's Atrocian friend's Crystal Skull! Ben agrees to help, and drags along a reluctant Ferrick. On Garbage Planet, Ben meets up with Giorgio's friend, Awful, when Evil Shocksquatch attacks. Ben uses Ball Weevil to fight him off, shocking the Atrocians. One recognizes Ferrick, and the duo are arrested. In jail, Ferrick tells Ben that when he was stranded on Garbage Planet years ago, he redesigned some Atrocians into Kugel Russelkafers to clean up the garbage. This shocked the Atrocians, who banned the Plumbers/Canada Club and made Ferrick their most wanted criminal. Just then, Officer Defective Downer arrives to bring Ferrick to trial - at the Galactic High Court! There, Ferrick sees that his usual lawyer, Leonardo DiCaprio, has been hired by the Atrocian king, Imperfect Inadequate the Inferior. Ben and Ferrick decide to call Saul, who tells them to go for a plea deal. However, when Leonardo says that his side will settle for nothing less than the death penalty, Saul decides that they should frame someone else. Ben says that he'll frame Evil Shocksquatch and returns to Garbage Planet. While he's planting evidence, some of the garbage comes alive into Garbage Monsters! Ben returns to the court, where Imperfect pardons Ferrick once he hears the news. On Garbage Planet, Ferrick makes more Kugel Russelkafers at the king's request, and with the help of Ultimate Ball Weevil, they defeat the Garbage Monsters. However, during the confusion, Evil Shocksquatch escapes. Ben and Ferrick call Gaben to get home, and Evil Shocksquatch puts his new skull with the others. Impact *Ben turns into The Swarm for the first time *Ben turns into Ultimate Ball Weevil for the first time *Ben turns into Benjksimmons, Ball Weevil, Skwidverd, Handspring Egg, Atomcix, Perkchuck, and Echo Echo for the first time in FA *Gaben is introduced in FA *A fuckton of characters are introduced (in FA) *Evil Shocksquatch gets his third Crystal Skull Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson *Giorgio Tsoukalos *Ferrick Wyatt *Awful D. Unacceptable *Atrocians *Vil A. Sic *Sick Glenn *Danny DeVito (flashback) *Kugel Russelkafers *Imperfect Inadequate the Inferior *Defective Downer *Chris Chan *Kyle Hebert *Mr. Gus *Inspector 13 *Evil Wildmutt *Will Harangue *Erich von Daniken *SammyClassicSonicFan *Jesus Christ *Paco *Sonic the Hedgehog *Prior Gilhil *Punchy Sonichu *Mr. Meeseeks *Beverly Hills Chihuahua *Judge Domstol *Leonardo DiCaprio *Saul Goodman *Dick Sancho *Gabe Newell Villains *Evil Chromastone *Evil Shocksquatch *Garbage Monsters Aliens *Benjksimmons *Flying Ferret *Ball Weevil x2 *Skwidverd *Handspring Egg *Eon *Astrodactyl *Atomix (OMC) *Nanomech *Upchuck (Perk) *The Swarm *Portaler *Echo Echo *Ultimate Ball Weevil Gallery UW4.png UW13.png UW19.png UW20.png UW23.png UW31.png UW43.png UW57.png UW59.png UW62.png UW64.png UW66.png UW67.png UW69.png UW70.png UW76.png UW81.png UW88.png UW97.png UW100.png UW106.png UW113.png UW117.png UW122.png UW128.png UW131.png UW137.png UW140.png UW143.png UW144.png UW153.png UW167.png UW170.png UW178.png UW179.png UW188.png UW197.png UW204.png Category:FA Episodes Category:FA Season 1 Episodes Category:Evil Shocksquatch Episodes Category:Evil Shocksquatch and the Crystal Skulls Arc